silver hair and the pink shell
by Erin Nire 376
Summary: Kujo has returned home from the war, and Victorique now lives with him and his family. ONESHOT


Silver hair, and the pink shell

Kujo sat in his dark room, the only light visible was the moonlight shining through the paper sliding doors that led outside, making everything look black and white. His breath was labored, his fists still clenching his blanket tightly as if it were a life line, closing his eyes tightly to try and stop his shaking. He could still hear the bombs, the gunfire and his comrades cries, wether in rage or a plea of help.

He hasn't calmed down much since he returned home, jumping at the slightest sudden noises, and having nightmares now and again. He rubbed his eyes with a hand, his skin slick with cold sweat, his mouth dry, making his tongue feel like sand paper against the roof of his mouth. His breathing finally had calmed, but his trembling ceased to stop, making him a bit annoyed. The boy suddenly felt uncomfortable under the blanket, as if it were smothering him. With a jerk of his leg he kicked it off, standing from the futon and strait ending his kimono, the summer made cotton fabric sticking to his skin.

With a sigh he went to the sliding doors that led out side and pushed it open, walking down the porch to get to the back yard and the water pump. He looked at the cherry blossoms blooming on the Sakura trees that were planted in the yard, their white and pink petals glowing against the moonlight. He picked a blossom, twirling the tiny white flower between his fingers, reminding him of someone. Victorique. She lived here now, along with his mother and younger brother.

He still couldn't believe she made it all the way here to Japan, but now they were together. He smiled, letting the flower drop as he remembered his prior motives on which he came here, and went to the water pump. He drank the cool water with his hands, letting him calm down a bit more, and he sighed. That was better. "Kujo." He spun around and saw Victorique standing there, rubbing her eye with her fist, a pout on her cheeks. "Oh sorry, did I wake you?" He asked, standing and making his way to the tiny girl. Her silver locks barely touched the wooden boards of the porch she stood on, swaying gently in the breeze.

She had told him she dyed it to escape from the authorities, and it came in handy on the journey here. "What are you doing?" She demanded rhetorically, and he chuckled. "Just getting some water, I couldn't sleep much." She looked at him, noticing his words weren't fully true, she could tell in his weathered eyes that had seen more than a man his age should. She hopped down a step and stood on her toes, holding his face between her hands and pulling him downward to get a better look, frowning.

"Oi! Victorique-"

"you had another nightmare Kujo, you should be honest about these things. If I wasn't the one to have met you out here, they wouldn't have noticed and therefore not have been able to show you some compassion." He couldn't tell weather she was scolding or comforting him. Her voice was sharp, but her words kind. He smiled and lied a hand on hers, making her blush. "Than you, Victorique." Her eyes darted away from his, than got over being bashful, and came back, the girl smiling happily. They let go and Victorique hopped up a stair, darting to her room and leaving Kujo alone suddenly, and he wondered if she was coming back.

A few moments later she did, but dressed in a frilly light dress, the white as bright as her hair, small slippers on her tiny feet, the blue kimono she wore gone. "Lets go for a walk." She nearly demanded and started down the path, Kujo panicking. "Let me change too!" He ran back to his room and changed in black pants and a white button up shirt, throwing on some boots and hurrying after her. The two friends walked down the dark woods path, Kujo leading the way with a lantern, victorique beside him. Her small hand grasped his, making him jump but she kept her face strait.

Kujo smiled and squeezed her hand, continuing down the path. They came to a beach, Kujo's home quite close to the shore , the dark water reflecting the moonlight, the town ahead shone by lights in the distance. " it's pretty isn't it?" Kujo commented and Victorique nodded in agreement, staring at the water. A small wave reached for their feet, but never made it, giving up and sinking back into the sea, leaving a dark shadow in its wake before the moisture seeped into the hard sand. Kujo untied his boots an kicked them off, leaving him barefoot as he rolled up his pant legs.

"How bout I find you and star fish?" He asked her and she looked at him suddenly. "You can't swim at this hour!" He laughed and headed towards the water, the calm waves lapping at his feet, cool in the almost summer air. "Kujo!" Victorique complained in a whine, too lady like to splash in the water like a child, but it didn't stop him. Kujo rolled up his sleeves once deep enough and began to search under the sand in the water for sea critters. Hesitantly, Victorique slid off her shoes as well, and made her way to the tide, testing the water with a toe as she held up the hem of her dress, unsure. She didn't want to get wet and have to walk home with sand on her body, but seeing Kujo have this much fun, she couldn't resist, wading deeper near Kujo. "Victorique! Watch your step there's a-"

"waah!" She suddenly tripped in the water and sunk under, her small figure disappearing with a splash. "Hole..." Kujo finished, sweat dropping as the soaked Victorique broke the surface, her fists clenched. "It's cold." She complained, her voice quiet and upset, like a child trying not to cry. "There, there, it's just water. Are you okay?" He took her under the arms and lifted her from the hole, setting her a bit away before letting go of the girl. He smiled at her as she pouted, and reached under the sand beneath him, grabbing hold of something. "Ooh look! A clam!" He held the black clam in her view and she looked at it, taking it from his hand and twirling the small creature in her fingers.

Her eyes sparkled in excitement and wonder. "Lets find another!" With that she plunged her hands under water and with a smile, Kujo did the same. The pair shouted out anything they could find, Victorique looking at each item with excitement, forcing Kujo to store the treasures in his pockets till they grew weighted. "Hey Victorique, don't you think that's enough? My pants will fall down." Kujo whined, tightening his belt a bit so that wouldn't happen, but she didn't listen, oohing and aweing as she held a sea shell up in the moonlight to get a better look. He smiled, letting her have her fun.

A cry came from the girl, making Kujo jump and spin around, worried that she might have stepped on something sharp. But she was looking at something small in shock, reaching without looking away and grabbing Kujo's wrist pulling him towards her. "Kujo! This shell is moving!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide. He laughed and took it from her hands, pointing to the creature. "It's a sand dollar, it's alive and these little things on the bottom of it help it move, but very slowly. If you lay it in the sun and scrape off the skin you can keep the bone of it-"

"no." She said suddenly, and swiped the sand dollar from his hands, turning her back on him. "I don't want to kill it." With that she waded a bit further away, and gently put the creature back in the water before returning to her original spot. Kujo patted her head with a smile as she blushed, sulking at him. "Kujo..." She mumbled as he looked down at her. "I've told you about what happened with Brian, how he tried to kill me and fell from a cliff... But I didn't tell you what I was thinking." She grabbed his hand off her head and held it, looking up at him. "I wasn't afraid of dying before, but I am now, because your with me. I want to stay with you, I want to be with you forever-"

"it's okay." He cut her off and she looked up in shock, only for him to lean in front of her, taking both of her hands in his, his deep brown eyes staring into her blue orbs, her skin looking white in the moonlight. he was happy, she was usually too proud to admit her feelings so openly, she was growing up. "You don't have to explain, I know. I want to stay with you forever too, and no matter what, I'll always find you when your lost. I love you, Victorique." He smiled and leaned close, kissing her cheek gently. She stood very still, her heart thumping against her chest at the small exchange.

He loved her. Still in shock, she noticed Kujo had found another shell he had stepped on, picking it up from the water. "Look, a pink shell, the same color as your cheeks." He teased and she blushed even more, her eyes hiding behind her bangs. "Yosh! Lets get home before you catch a cold." He gave her the shell and began to walk to shore, Victorique staring down at the pink shell. She suddenly became flustered. He can't tease her! She'll make him blush too! That'll teach him! "Kujo!" She called and he looked behind him, Victorique clutching the shell to her chest, her brow furrowed with a serious expression.

"I love you!" His face grew beat red and she smiled victoriously, feeling accomplished. Though un aware of it now, she only dismissed the confession as revenge because she wasn't quite ready to mix the words with her feelings, so she separates them, but her words still rung true. What caught her off guard was Kujo's beaming smile, a blush still visible on his cheeks. "I'm glad!" They put back on their shoes, the sky changing from black to grey as the sun began to rise, birds chirping in the distance. Victorique stumbled over her steps, exhausted from the recent fun, so Kujo carried her on his back, still finding her as light as ever. he walked down the path in silence, the lantern held in one hand and her supported Victorique a leg with the other.

"Kujo." He herd her mumble, her voice muffled into his shirt, her hands grasping his shoulders. "Thanks for everything..." He knew she was half asleep, she was too proud to thank him while awake. So he just smiled, continuing along the dark path, Victorique's shining silver hair swaying with every step towards home.

* * *

**A/N: I loooove gosick! I wrote this because I saw this really pretty picture of the two in the water, plus I wanted to write a short one-shot on what happened after the anime ended. some of you might be confused about why Kujo was having nightmares about the war, but it was just something I wanted to add out of a bit of personal experience. my gramps was a Vietnam veteran, and when he came home he had troubles getting over the trauma of war too, he couldn't even stand the fire works on the fourth of July. but he's gotten over it, and is a hunter now. anyway, I was thinking of adding another story to this, I'll let ya'll decide on what it should be about, just another one-shot. I look forward to your reviews! thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
